ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
A New Traivial
< Back to Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Reboot Episode Guide A New Traivial this is a reboot episode in Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed. Plot We see Ben's house. We see inside and see Ben talking to Future Trunks and Gotenks. 40-years old Ben: So how was it like being dead? Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (aftering answered) Um....I couldn't fell anything, I didn't have to go to the bathroom....and it was weird. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): So what happened with Vilgax and Albedo? 40-years old Ben: (that answered) They're in some other dimension. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't bring it to myself to actually kill them. Future Trunks and Gotenks looked at Ben, wondering what dimension they could be in. Suddenly, Ben got a call from Max Tennyson. 40-years old Ben: Magister Tennyson. What's up? Grandpa Max: I know you just got over the whole Vilgax-Albedo dilemma but I want you to look into a case. Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): So, what? Grandpa Max: There's a criminal who was released from Incarcecon a few weeks ago. He's up to something bad again, now. 40-years old Ben: OK, sir. We'll look into it. Transmission ended. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Our work is never done. Ben hopped on their bikes and rodes, Future Trunks and Gotenks to flying. They just followed the explosions and tossed cars. They found themselves at a street with all the buildings on the block crushed. They saw a Galvanic Mechamorph rummaging through an electronics shop. ???: Where is it, oh where is it!? 40-years old Ben: Hey! Galvanic Mechamorph: Go away! He shot a beam at them and knocked them back. 40-years old Ben: So that's how he wants it? Gotenks ran up to the Mechamorph and punched him. He crashed into the window. Gotenks jumped on him and prepared to punch him again but the Mechamorph punched Gotenks off. Future Trunks came and started shooting Ki blasts at the Mechamorph who made holes in himself to avoid the blasts. He shot Future Trunks down. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): This is annoying. Impossible! 40-years old Ben: My turn! Ben transformed. Grey Matter (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Grey Matter! Oh, bigger Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD! Ben jumped past the Mechamorph. Ben picked up a phone charger and modified it. The Mechamorph looked around for Ben then the charger's cord was propelling it to make it fly, then it flew over to him and blasted electricity at him. The Mechamorph fell over. Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): OK, how did a 5 inch tall alien upstage us? Grey Matter (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): You guys just tried to attack with brute force. I, however, decided to take a more thought out approach. (detransformed) Also I'm more smarter. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): More smarter? 40-years old Ben: Well you wouldn't have comprehended it if I were to have said it any more complex. Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I hate you. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Guys, we still have a rogue technological alien to take care of. Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Right. Ben walked over to the Mechamorph, who was just getting up. 40-years old Ben: Okay, who are you and what are you looking for? Traivial: I am Traivial, and what I'm searching for is none of your concern. 40-years old Ben: Fine. I'll make you tell me, Traivial. (transformed) Technogude! I am new alien! Ben grabbed Traivial and threw him. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Ready to talk? Traivial got up and shot a huge laser at all of them and ran away. Ben detransformed. LATER.... Traivial was at a junk-yard. He was getting anything that was technology and put it neatly into a pile. Then the gang came. 40-years old Ben: There you are. Traivial: Go away!! Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Yeah....no. Future Trunks stepped up. She encased Traivial in a bubble. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What are you trying to do!? It was goes to with anything! (turns to Super Saiyan with HD 2) Traivial: I'll tell you then! Ugh! I'm gathering components needed to create a device. Now shoo! 40-years old Ben: What kind of device? (when charge up on Future Trunks) Stop, Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD. Super Saiyan Future Trunks deforms his base form. Traivial: I've already let too much information slip. I cannot, will not tell you anymore. Ben, Gotenks, and Future Trunks gave Traivial a fierce stare. Traivial: Okay, okay! I'm building an energy absorption device that will allow me to absorb enough energy from a large power supply in the area. Namely the power plant. I need this energy for my spaceship. Happy now? Future Trunks let Traivial go. Traivial: Fools! Traivial shot the three with a beam and ran off. Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): He got away! 40-years old Ben: We'll catch him. One way or another. (then ending) Characters Heroes *Future Trunks (real is Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD) *Gotenks (real is Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD) *Ben Tennyson Aliens *Grey Matter (he appears reboot in Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed) *Technogude (he appears reboot in Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed) Villains *Traivial Omniverse Navigation *Grey Matter and Technogude are reappears reboot. Trivia *This is a start of Traivial Arc. *Traivial debuts. Category:Episodes